Summer Vacation
by AKD Inu
Summary: Conan and the gang go to a new beach hotel over the summer but unknowingly to everyone this isn't the first time Conan went to this beach. What's his past in there? Read to join them in their adventures over summer vacation with drama, romance, murders, and...sleepovers?
1. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or ever will...unless Gosho Aoyama-san changes his mind...**

**Anyway this is a series to keep you patient until I make the sequel to Unexpected Events but until then here you go...**

**"_"- talking**

**'_'- thoughts**

**3 Years Ago...**

"Hey Shinichi," a dark haired brunette girl said as they looked out into the sunset, "Let's make a promise that not matter what happens we'll be there for each other. Plus we'll try to come here every summer," Then held out a pinky finger.

"Sure," the future tantei quickly replied and took her finger with his and gave a firm shake. Then smiled and slyly asked, "but don't you think we can _secure_ it a little better." Earning him a giggle.

Slowly the two leaned their lips centimeters apart...

"**CONAN!**"

* * *

**Present...**

"Huh?" the confused, shrunken detective looked around and found three-fourth of the Shonen Tanteidan glaring at him. "Shesh, Conan didn't you hear us? We asked if you were excited for this summer vacation?"

But before he could answer a familiar Osakan voice joined in, "Nah, I bet he was to busy daydreaming about a certain _someone_..." Only to be scowled by a feminine, Osakan voice, "Heiji! He's just a kid he's not perverted not like a certain dark-skinned detective from Osaka I know..."

"I don't know Kazuha...I think your boyfriend-" "He's not my boyfriend!" "I'm not her boyfriend!"

"-Say whatever you want, but I have to agree with the brat may not be as innocent as he seems."

"Sonoko! We know that Conan-kun is smart but that doesn't mean he has the mind of a 17 year old," Ran defended. 'Oh, if only she knew,' Conan thought as the teens continued to bicker about his 'innocents' he dazed off, 'How did I even got into this mess...'

* * *

**A few months ago...**

"Eh?" Mori-kun stared at what his karate champion daughter just said.

"I'll repeat it one more time, on me and Conan's way home a hotel was giving away two first class hotel rooms at a new beach location in a lottery draw. One of the workers gave us tickets so we decided to join in and when the number was drawn I had the right number so I won the tickets, but in order to go we had to have an adult chaperone come with us. So can we please?" Then took a deep breath.

After thinking for a few seconds, "But what if someone shows up to agency while we're gone?" The undercover detective couldn't help but think, 'Yeah right the place's been empty for weeks...'

"But dad don't you think you deserve a break from the agency every once in a while," Ran continued to try to persuade. He seemed to be a little more convinced until, "But what about Amuro-kun he still my apprentice you know."

Conan couldn't help but flinch a little at that name ever since he found out he was Bourbon he was much more tense around him. "Oh come on, Amuro-san needs a break besides that will give him time with Sera-san."

"Eh?!" the 'sleeping' detective and shrunken detective were surprised by the new news. "I didn't know him and that tomboy-ish girl were dating!" Mori finally said.

"Well...they're not technically dating but I know they really like each other," she countered. "And how can you be so sure..." Mori pestered and secretly he, and the small detective, wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious ever since they formally meet every time they see each other they either blush, avoid eye contact, shutter uncontrollably when they do speak to one another, or all of them combined," the teenager explained.

"Huh, I never seemed to notice..." The now confused detective looked back earning him a sigh from his daughter. "Honestly all men are so naïve. Anyways back to subject, can we go to the hotel now?"

The detective remained stubborn, "I'm still not sure..." Finally Conan decided to join in, "But occhan the hotel is in a new thriving area and being to be popular with younger people," then _'innocently'_ put in, "That means there's probably going to be pretty, young girls going there for vacation, neh?"

With the mention of pretty, young girls Mori-san seemed to be more persuaded, "On second though, maybe a vacation is just what we this summer!" Secretly giving the boy and thumbs up then getting up, "Great! I'll go tell Sonoko!" and ran out before her father could protest.

Then the phone rang, "I'll get it!" Conan said and walked toward the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh, Shinichi! I have good news a friend of mine told me he got us some reservations for a new hotel he helped funded. So you interested?"

"Wait, where is this hotel?" after murmuring a location his eyes slightly widened,"No way but-" Before he could finish he got another call, "Hold on Hakase I have another call. Hello?"

"Hey Kudo! You'll never guess what, one of Kazuha's mother's friend got us a reservation at this new beach hotel. She wanted Kazuha's mother to originally go but she's a bit busy this summer, so instead she decided to invite me, Kazuha, and our choice in a couple of friends, and guess who we choose?"

"Let me guess me, Ran, and Mori-san," he answered easily.

"Correct my tiny friend, so what do you say?" the Detective of the West asked. "Hold on where's the location?" after a quick answer he though, 'No way...' then said, "Hattori you won't believe this but-"

"Who are you taking to Conan-kun?" Ran accidentally interrupting him again.

Sighing he gave up and handed the phone to her, then after a few minutes everyone agreed to go together and share rooms. Then on the day of the trip, after some hurried packing, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Mori-san, Hakase, and all of the Detective Boys including Haibara began their long drive to the hotel in a van, whom one of Mori-san's friends let them borrow.

* * *

**Present (again)...**

Conan looked out the window again at the hotel they were staying out in distance, but what he hadn't tell anyone was that it wasn't his first time here or second or even third time here all long before this place became so popular.

Plus the fact he was hoping to see someone there again no one knew about them, they promised to keep their relationship a secret even after they broke up. Despite this though they still cared deeply for each other in a brotherly-sister way, with maybe some love? And also tried to see each other whenever possible during the summer.

He then shook his head, 'Nah, she probably forgot...besides she has better things to do then keep a silly little promise we made as kids...but still I can't help but hope...' Unknowingly to him, she was thinking of something similar.

* * *

**Unnamed POV**

She looked out at the hotel she was invited to stay at, as she got out and began walking to the check-in desk she wondered, 'I wonder if Shinichi's going to show up he's been missing for a while...I wonder if he even remembers our little promise, nah, he probably forgot by now...but yet I can't help feel this is going to be an interesting summer...'

**...I know, I know there is A LOT of things I need to explain so, first off the mystery girl is not an OC (can't really stand most of them) but she is an actual D.C. character and she's one of my favorites. The pairing is rarely seen but I think it's cute and needs a little love but I still support the canon pairings stronger than this pairing though.**

**Secondly you're probably thinking about Amuro and Sera...again I find this a cute yet rare pairing. I know they probably haven't meet formally in the time of this story but in my world they do and in the future might write a whole story about them so look out, plus spread the pairing!**

**Anyways this should clear things up for now so until the next chapter please read and review, Bye!**


	2. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan...or ever will**

**Warning: Really,really,really weird pairing ahead!**

After a bit more driving and arguing where the hotel was after they parked, they arrived at the luxurious, beach front hotel. Entering the lobby they headed toward the check-in desk Mori-san checked them in, "Reservations under: Mori and Agasa."

After the young woman typed a few things into the computer she turned around and got them two keys, "Here are your rooms: 9B and 10A on floor 6, please enjoy your stay," and bowed politely.

The large group headed toward their rooms when they got there they decided to who got which room, the guys getting 9B and the girls 10A, and checked their rooms out before heading to the town.

* * *

**Boy's Room...**

They entered the large, spacious room with white walls, dark oak floor, 4 large beds on one side that each could at least hold 2 people, a large bathroom a 32 inch flat screen TV, and a round oak table with two dark cushioned chairs facing out to a sliding door that led to a porch facing the beautiful beach.

Agasa and Mori automatically headed toward the two beds closest to the door, "The brats can decide who shares who," before unpacking. The four boys stared at each other before a few suggestions, complains, and finally an agreement were settled, at the end Mitsuhiko and Genta stared the third bed and Heji and Conan shared the farthest bed.

After they unpacked and got ready they all walked out the door waiting for the girls to come out.

**Girl's Room...**

At the same time that was happening, the girls entered a similar room Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha got the first three beds and Ayumi and Haibara shared the last one. As they began unpacking, something caught Ran's eye and as she pulled it out she freaked, "Ah!" causing everyone to give her a weird look except for one smiling face.

What's the matter Ran?" Sonoko asked still smiling, Ran blushing crimson red she quickly turned toward her best friend. "Sonoko! Please tell me you brought a spare one along..." Sonoko simply waved her hand around and chuckled, "Don't worry it's in my bag, but your reaction was priceless." Before tumbling over with laughter on her bed causing Kazuha to finally ask, "What did ya' put in her suitcase exactly?" getting support from the other two bystanders.

Before the karate champion could protest her friend reached for in the suitcase and pulled out...a rather revealing two piece swimsuit. There was a a minute of silence the Aikido martial artist tried to hold back a huge laugh only to fail badly, as she clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh while Ayumi tilted her head in confusion and Haibara had a small smirk on her face. "So when are ya' planning to wear that?" she asked after catching breathe, causing her friend to turn maroon.

After a few more jokes, that mainly involved Shinichi causing the shrunken detective outside to sneeze, they finished unpacking and went outside to met up with the guys then they all started to head out...

* * *

**Outside the hotel...**

"So where do we go first?" Ran asked accidentally causing a series of suggestions. "How about that museum we passed?" "That shop seemed nice." "How about that restaurant over there?" a small argument until Agasa suggested, "Why don't we just walk around town, if we're going spend the summer here we should at least know where we go. Besides we can go to each of your places at one point or another." The kids (not counting Haibara and Conan) exchanged looks before smiling and agreeing with a simultaneous "Oy!", before setting off into the town while the rest walked a calm pace after them.

After about half a hour of exploring the town the group made several mental notes on places they needed to visit then lunch came. A low grumble was heard all heads turned to the source, which was Genta who smiled embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, I guess my stomach wants more food." Then let out a chuckle and a few more chuckles joined in.

Ran looked at her watch, "Well it is almost lunchtime, we could start looking for a restaurant now." She looked to the group and was shocked not to see a certain member, "Wait a minute, where's Conan-kun?" The rest of the group looked around and as the karate champion said the tiny detective was no where to be seen.

The kids began worrying before Haibara claimed them down, "You don't have to worry so much, we all know that Edogawa-kun is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides he know where the hotel is, if he doesn't find us he'll where to go," then gently smiling, "Now let's get something to eat." Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta cheered up a bit with the atmosphere lighten up everyone walked around to find a place to eat and at the same time for the temporary missing detective.

**Conan POV**

The shrunken detective was certainly walking around the town, however not lost but instead reminiscing about the times he spent here with a fond smile. 'This place has barely changed sure there are a few new stores, but overall it's basically the same...' he frowned after a certain memory came up.

'I know me and her broke up at least 2 years ago and we both knew it was for the best and we knew that we both loved someone else more...but I can't help feeling upset. But I hope she knows I did love her and I wasn't lying, it's hard to know though we did break up over the phone and didn't see or talk to each other for a while...'

As he continued to trail off he finally noticed he was alone, 'I though it was a little too quite.' He signed and decided to look around a little longer and if he couldn't find them, then he would return to the hotel and wait for them to return. Before he was able to start walking again he bumped into someone's leg causing him to fall down.

As he was rubbing his head he heard a familiar, feminine voice, "Oh! I'm sorry! Wait, are you lost?"

He instantly looked up and as soon he saw her face he thought, 'No way...'

**Back to the group...**

After ten minutes around town they were still unable to find a place to eat that they all agreed on, "How about sushi?" "Nah, I'm not in the mood." "How about burgers then?" "I'm thinking about dieting..."

"Ah, come on already! Why is it so hard for everyone to agree on one food!" Sonoko asked/shouted, finally loosing her temper. While Ran, Kazuha, and Agasa tried to calm her down, Mori stood back from her rage and Heiji knelt down to the Detective Boys, "Maybe it's best if we pick quicker, especially if ya' want ta' survive her wrath," looking over and pointed one of his thumbs back at the girl that was surrounded by angry flames cause everyone around her to sweat drop and shiver in fear.

Turning back to the kids, "...so ya' see my point now?" They nodded in response and he continued, "Now that's out the way, let's get...hey isn't that Conan?" causing the Detective Boys to look where the Great Detective of the West was looking and sure enough they spotted the chibi detective, but he wasn't alone.

"Conan-kun!" the small group chorused out loudly and started rushing toward him, due to their loud voice the rest of the group turned their heads toward them. Unfortunately the poor detective heard it at the last minute and was tackled by the happy kids, as everyone else walked up calmly.

After a few hugs and scowls they finally noticed the girl that was with him, in front of them stood a petite teen girl with dark brown, messy hair and blue eyes wearing white shorts, brown sandals, and black and light blue striped, short-sleeved shirt. But what surprised them most was how much she looked like Ran, so they all stood there as an awkward silence sneaked in.

Finally it was broken when Ran walked up and spoke, "Thank you for finding Conan!"

She smiled in response and replied, "It wasn't a problem at all!"

With the karate champion more comfortable with her look alike she talked more, "How did you find Conan-kun exactly?"

The messy haired girl sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Well,actually,when I was walking around town and I accidentally bumped into your tiny friend, then when I found out he was lost I decided to tag along to try to help him find you guys."

"Thanks again and let me repay you," Ran said. The petite girl rapidly waved her hands in protest, "N-no! No! There's no need besides we just met and all!"

Ran took the frantic girl's hand and calmly reassured her, "It's alright! I was just going to treat you to lunch...besides you seem like a good person." Her apparent new friend chuckled, "Alright, so what's for lunch?" A grunt was heard not too long after her question, "Huh? What's the matter?"

Ran once again formed a sweat drop and lightly chuckle, "Well...you see the problem is we haven't decided where to eat yet..."

"Well...if it's alright with you all I know of a good ramen restaurant not too far that you can go-" Sonoko interjected, "We'll go!" but Ran to be sure asked everyone else, "So how about it?"

"I guess I can put off that diet another day." "It has been a while since we ate ramen." Plus a few mumble of agreement they started to follow their new friend to the destination.

"Oh! I forgot introduce myself, my name is Mouri, Ran. This Sonoko, my father Mouri Kogoro, Agasa-hakase, Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan. You already know Conan-kun, this is Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Ai-chan," as she listed them off they each politely waved or nodded their head in acknowledgment.

"What's your name then?" Ran asked politely as they walked.

She smiled and answered back, "My name's Nakamori, Aoko."

**...told you there was a weird pairing in this story. So you probably want an explanation on what possessed me to write such odd pairing stories (the other one being: Forbidden Love:Conan and Ran, which you should check out(selfish self-promotion)) and the truth is one of my friends dared me to.**

**At first I was reluctant but after a while I found 3 'cracked' pairings that I learned to really like (Conan & Ran, Shinichi & Aoko, Amuro & Sera) and I decided to do a story on each of them, though the dare only called for one story. Hope this clears things a bit also I want to bring Kaito into this story, do you think I should?**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading and I hope you stick around for more, remember to R&R! Bye! **


	3. Ramen

**Disclaimer: Don't D.C., never will**

"And here we are," Aoko said standing in front of the ramen shop. They stood in front of a small one story building made of bricks, a glass door in the middle and a large window to the left and a sign reading 'Hiro's Ramen' causing someone to gasp. Ran looked at her best friend, "What's the matter Sonoko?"

"I've heard this place is pretty known for it's amazing ramen, hell, some were willing to pay more than a million yen just for one of the recipes," she explained in awe.

They looked at the shop in amazement before Kazuha asked, "How da' ya' know how to find the place so fast, isn't this ya' first time here in this town?" In response Aoko answered, "Actually this is my," after some thought and raising some of her fingers, "fourth or fifth time here." She got some shocked looks from this new fact.

"Wait? Why would ya' keep coming to this town if ya' been here so many times," Heiji asked curiously. The messy haired girl explained, "First off I've become fond of this town and some of the locals, secondly...me and a friend made a promise to try to visit each other each year..." then blushed slightly.

The youngest Suzuki girl saw this and took the opportunity to tease, "Oh~ho~ho! I get it so you keep coming here to meet with your boyfriend, huh?" Only making Aoko blush even more and waved her arms in protest, "No,no,no! You got it all wrong we were just friends," earning her a curt 'sure', "I have a boyfriend already and besides...we haven't seen each other in a while plus I'm not sure he'll even show up or if he even remembers our promise..." She ended in a depressing note, causing a small chain reaction of sadness making a few frown.

The silence was broken when Ran tried to cheer them up by saying, "We should go in now. I'm sure everyone's hungry by now!" Seeming to get her message the look-alike added on, "Come on now, there's no need to mope around! Maybe he'll actually show up, you never know!" That seemed to made the kids cheer up a bit before they began cheerfully heading inside.

They spotted a beautiful woman around her mid-twenties to thirty with long, straight raven colored hair, peach skin, and gray blue eyes wiping the counters after a few seconds she finally noticed the large group, "Oh! I'm sorry but the store isn't going to open in-" she pause and immediately smiled before running toward Aoko and hugged her.

"Aoko! You're back!" she continued to squeeze the life of her and turned to her friends, "So who are your friends Aoko-chan?" after she let go and the poor girl took in much needed oxygen she introduced her new found friends. "Nice to see you again Saki-obsan," Aoko said warmly.

Of course Mouri couldn't pass the chance to flirt with a beautiful woman, "I'm honored to be served ramen by such a beautiful woman." Earning him dry chuckles and frowns, a heated glare by his daughter and two silent prayers from the shrunken detective and the Nakamori girl 'Please don't let him catch this, please don't let him catch this, etc.'

She smiled and said, "Thank you for the comment, but Mori-san I would try to avoid flirting with m-" She was interrupted by the back door opening to reveal a massive, muscular man with a dark tan, short spiked hair, dark brown eyes and slight scruff around his mouth. When he saw Mori a little to close to the woman a cold, harsh glare covered his face, after he set down the groceries he stomped up to the famous 'sleeping' detective and particularly shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my wife?!"

He continued to shout at the poor detective who could do nothing but step back in fear, just as Ran was about to do something Aoko marched up to the gigantic man and pulled on his ear and shouted, "HIRO-OJISAN! What did I tell you about loosing your temper?!" causing everybody to flinch at her volume.

Though a sane person would have probably yelled back or back off instead Hiro turned to Aoko, and like his wife, processed to hug the girl, "Aoko-chan! It's great to see you again!" However the teen continued to glare at him and scolded, "Hiro- what have I told you about keeping your temper? This what you get when you marry a beautiful woman, I know it's hard but try not lose your temper..."

He signed, "Alright, alright I'll try to keep my temper but no guarantees. Anyways it's nice to see you again after so long." Her face lightened up, "It's nice to see you again but it's only been two year."

"Still too long for me," flashing a huge grin, "so I assume you came for our famous noodles." He went behind the bar and started to cook as Aoko started to introduce everyone again. As he boiled the stock he began talking, "Oh, and Mori-san I apologize for yelling at you earlier." In responds he said, "It's alright, sorry I flirted with your wife."

Hiro turned around, "How I make it up to you? I know of a great sake bar nearby, how about I treat you to a few drinks tonight?" Just as Kogoro was about agree Ran answered for him, "Thanks but maybe some other time he's a bit busy tonight." Then sent a glare to her father to silence him as he was about to protest.

After 20 more minutes he finished everything and was balancing 12 bowls, swiftly place a bowl in front of each person. He handed out the last bowl to Conan after a quick 'Itadakimasu!' they dug in the delicious noodles earning him quick comments,however they notice the tan man was quietly staring at Conan then started to grin, "Hey Saki come over here and take a look at this brat!"

His wife temporarily stepped washing the dishes and walked over, as soon as she saw the chibi detective she started to fawn, "Oh my! I'd never thought we would see another young man that looked so much like him!"

Confused Ran spoke for all of them when she asked, "Excuse me Hiro-san and Saki-san, may ask what you mean by Conan look like someone?" As the raven-haired woman continued to fawn over the detective her husband turned to them and started to explain, "Aoko has told you about her friend," they nodded, "Alright you see this little brat looks a lot, if not exactly, like the older brat that always followed Aoko-chan like a puppy it's like trying to tell the difference between you and Aoko. They were inseparable everyone in town always said they get together sooner or later, much to their embarrassment."

Aoko started to blush in embarrassment again as Kazuha and Sonoko began teasing her and Asaga seemed to notice a small detail left out, "By the way you never told us the boy's name..." Hiro blinked, "Huh...I was so sure I said it but anyway his name was-" Conan panicked and swiftly interrupted, "Ano does Ran-neechan really looks like Aoko-neechan?"

Almost everyone gave him the 'are you kidding me' look as the Detective Boys were the first to criticize him, "Are you kidding me Conan-kun?" "Honestly I thought you were smarter than this!" "Maybe you should consider getting new glasses soon..." With the previous question forgotten Heiji, Mouri-san, Haibara, and Sonoko started to make fun of him.

Half a hour past and the group was finished with their food and started heading back to the hotel, "Oh yeah, which room are you staying at Aoko-chan?" Ran asked. In response Aoko answered, "I'm staying in a single suit on the second floor."

"So you're alone for the summer...how about you stay with us?" Ran happily suggested. Her look-alike protest, "I don't want to be a bother to you guys!" The majority of the females started to encourage her and even some of the guys, "I give up, if you guys insist I'll stay with you..." Happily they had a tiny celebration and ended the first day of a summer they wouldn't forget soon.

**Sorry if this chapter's a little short but I'm currently busy with family business and sorry for the wait...my internet was down.**

**P.S. If you can't tell this is a Shinichi X Aoko story...don't give me that look there have been odder pairings that exist also Kaito's going to appear so look forward to that. Please R&R, Bye!**


End file.
